galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
427th Hawkbat Battalion
The 427th Hawkbat Battalion was a battalion during the battles of the Clone Wars, and the battles everywhere else. The battalion was lead by CT-7356 "Alpha" and ARC-3200 "Bravo" The battalion was elite, famous and very well known. Induction to the republic "Alright Troopers you've done your duty here on Kamino. You've been trained with the basics and been trained by the ARC Troopers and the bounty hunters. We wishyou all the best of luck and the best of time.." as ARC-0990 "Kindler" said goodbye to the newest batch of troopers, a bunch of troopers were standing at the ready. CT-7356 and ARC-3200, they were standing with other clones who waited for their goodbye. "You two,never cease to surprise." said Kindler. "But.. Since you haven't moved with the rest of these clones, you two will be in charge of a new squad.. The 427th Hawkbat Battalion. You Alpha will be the Commander, and you Bravo will be the 2nd in charge." Kindler saluted the two and walked away. As Alpha walked over to the left over clones he said "Attention!" The group of clones stood at attention just as Alpha said "Welcome to the 427th Hawkbat Battalion. Move out!" The troopers all rushed side by side to the cruiser named "Banter". Bravo smiled at Alpha and said "Well done commander! Very well done." "Thanks Bravo." As Bravo walked away he said "I'll be in my quarters.." "Alright, I'll be on the front deck if you need me." As Alpha walked onto the bridge he watched out the window. As Bravo walked into his quarters he decided it was time to get a new look. Bravo shaved his head into a commander Gree style of haircut. Bravo left his sideburns and his beard. Bravo looked in the mirror and smiled at the job he'd done. Bravo and Alpha were the only two on the cruiser to get private quarters, as the other quarters were shared by crews of 5. As Bravo was trying to make his quarters homey, Alpha was on the bridge figuring out why the communications weren't working. "It has to be that. It cannot be this.." said Alpha. As a another trooper walked passed Alpha said "You trooper. Would you have any idea why our communications aren't working." "The name's Blazer, I worked with many squads. I can tell you that, the comlinks are turned off." Blazer then walked away leaving Alpha confused. Alpha turned on the comlink channel and he got an army of messages, "What.. Is with this ship!" said Alpha, "It's an old one. But it's been modified for us.." said Bravo. "This is weird." "It'll take some getting used to. But we shall be a great battalion. Maybe more famous then the 212th Attack Battalion." "Maybe. But in you we trust Alpha. I trust you do be able to lead." "I'll be able to." "This is a great way to start the war and the protection of our world." said Alpha as he walked away. Battle of Lumbara